Finn Mertens: Vampire Hunter
by White Drakim 13
Summary: As the last human on Earth, he is also the last vampire hunter of his human family. Having a vampire to help him, he destroys all the vampires sent from the Lich and Wich, only leaving a special one left. While doing his job, he discovers more about the past of his people and history from when it all began. Will he survive the night, or die by the break of dawn? Only fate decides.
1. Prolouge Dialouge

Author's Note:

Fourth story, first crossover.

In a way, it's a crossover. I think...

**Awesome!**

How this came into an idea, well, I'll tell you a bit about it. I was talking about Abraham Lincoln being a vampire hunter with BossKing some days ago because of the novel and the movie, and BossKing was like, "Hey, why not make a story about it? You know, Finn can be the vampire hunter, and Billy can be his secret brother, and Marcy is the vampire, and Jake can still be the dog and everyone else is whoever. But, there's a little twist...Finn and Billy are the great(17) grandsons of Abraham Lincoln. ...What do you think? Just sayin', ya know?"

And I was like:

OH. MY. GLOB. DID HE **JUST** CREATE THE AWESOME SUMMARY OF A BRILLIANT STORY I ALWAYS DREAMED OF TYPING?

And I started to squeal and was being all like LSP on the video (_Like PB's Status_) by Yamino on YouTube.

{You should watch it, and the one with the Duke of Nuts is SUPER DUPER CREEPY. Ehehehehehe. But she woulda done it anyway...}

ANd I was like: "Alright! Wait, how we gonna do this?"

"...You type one chapter, I type another?"

...Ok.

And thus, this prologue is created.

...so, enjoy it.

And there won't be any side notes in this story, as far as I can think of, so, ehhhhh...

Sorry, but no side notes.

:/

...

Moving on.

COPY RIGHTS:

*JUST IN CASE FOR THE FUTURE*

Adventure Time Names: Pendleton Ward and Others {Finn, Jake, Marceline and the others listed below}

Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter: Seth Graham-Smith

Anything Else: ...enjoy the crossover BossKing109 mostly created, along with me for the characters.

I only own the story, not the characters.

* * *

Finn Mertens: Vampire Hunter

**CHARACTERS:**

Adam- The Lich

Abe Lincoln- Finn Mertens

Vadoma- The Wich

Will Johnson- …Jake?

Henry Sturges- Marshall Lee, duh!

Willie Lincoln- …have no idea…may not happen until second or third series…

Mary Ann Todd Lincoln- …Marceline as a human…I guess…

Vampires- …from the Lich and Wich…

Jack Barts- …I guess Ice King… (then again, he _is_ kinda like Ice King, in a way...)

Joshua Speed- …I dunno. Prince Gumball, perhaps?

Thomas and Nancy Lincoln- Finn's Mom and Dad…no names stated, but I'm going to go with Rosaline and Gregory, or George…

Harriet Tubman- Cake!

Doctor(s)- Dr. Prince(ss) and Fionna and Flame Prince as surgeons!

... ... ...

These are the characters I thought that would fit as a character from the novel, and _**NO**_, not Abraham Lincoln of Mars.

A good title, but...I don't see that working.

If it had aliens, then _**YES**_, _that_ would work.

It's gonna be a **_BIT _**similar to the movie/novel, with the few scenes… I think…

Look, I just don't know. I just created a list if we go on that route, ya know?

ANYWHO...

Onwards to the story!

P.S. I would give you a little spoiler, but I can't do that. YET. :D But then again, I kinda sorta did in the beginning...

P.S.S. Blood, gore and violence will ensue. No kids or teens under 14 years old. (except for me). Nudity may happen later, which I am not sure about...


	2. A Little Lesson In The Forest

Author's Note:

Enjoy the first chapter, leave a comment and review, and tell me what you think about it.

Peace, my reviewers.

-White D.

* * *

... ... ...

It was a cool night in late September, the night as cool as the refrigerator in the hot summer heat. Tall, dark brown trees bent down or leaned backwards for the sky, their thin branches filled with brushed of dark green leaves the color of a dark emerald. Everything was still and frozen except for the crickets that chirped their songs into the night, everything sleeping the night away to daytime.

The sky was a dark blue, the moon in its full shape, its regular cheesy color showering the dark forest in a shower of dim light, the deer trail a dim bright brown. The stars sparkled their glowing white eyes down to the earth, winking away into the night.

But, there was one simple thing out of place in the forest…something…that doesn't belong there…or _someone_.

There was a large clearing somewhere in the forest, a good five miles away from the Frothy Mountains, which was toppled and layered with solid coffee blocks and coffee beans. The clearing only had a large tree stump that smelled fresh of maple syrup out to the far right, away from a certain human. The moon shone its light on the clearing, dimly, but bright enough to have the human see without a light…

For a while.

A certain human was there, wearing a black jacket under a blue shirt, black jeans and a pair of black converses. His hair was a golden blonde, stopping at his shoulders, wavy and slightly curly. He was tall as Abraham Lincoln (_not_ from Mars), but was only a foot and two inches short. He had a Demon Blood Sword that was made out of demon blood in his left hand, his knuckles pure white as a ghost from holding it tightly in his hand as if he was going to drop it anytime soon.

His skin was peachy, his eyes blue as the oceans of the seas, but his breath was ragged and labored, a long cut across his cheek in a thin red line.

He closed his eyes, and lifted his head to the moon, taking a deep breath while doing so, stirring the crickets from their song.

But that moment was a mistake.

A branch snapped somewhere off to his right, making him suddenly freeze, the crickets suddenly stopping their chirping sounds.

He slowly raised the long red sword up to eye level, and carefully and slowly turned to his right.

Everything was eerily silent, only the sound of the human's soft breathing and his rhythm of his heart softly beating against his chest heard in the cool night.

Since nothing had happened in the moment, he lowered down his sword, but then something out of the ordinary happened.

A vampire with the skin color of white chalk and black marbles as eyes jumped out of the silent, still wilderness, its long fangs protruded with a layer of spit that glistened like bright lights in the dim moonlight, claws sharp as razors that threatened to lash out at the human.

The human gasped and backed away, only for the vampire to land on the ground gracefully in a position where its back was arched.

The human couldn't help but let curiosity take him over, which made him look over the vampire.

The vampire was no more than possibly 19 years old, his hair the color of maple and wore only a black tuxedo that looked like it came out of the grave, ripped up in certain areas, some areas dark, some areas ripped and some areas covered in dirt.

He looked up at the human and bared his fangs, lowly growling in his throat.

The human only stepped back, raising his sword once again, making the vampire softly hiss and back away a few feet.

The vampire licked its fangs with a long, thick serpent like tongue, the fangs becoming more slimey with spit. Soon, the vampire reverted its tongue back into his mouth, standing up straight afterwards.

He took his hands and wiped the dirt and dust off of his sleeves, and smiled.

"Hello, vampire hunter. I am Gabrielle." he bowed down in front of him and straightened again.

He sounded like Dracula from Van Helsing, but in a softer voice that sounded like an angel singing.

The human nodded.

"Tonight, you shall die from what your ancestry of hunters have done to us." once he said that, he hissed loudly and bounced at Finn, his teeth like sabers and saber-tooth tiger inner teeth long. He tackled the human to the ground, who was rooted into the spot, and swatted his Demon Blood Sword out of his hand, Gabrielle laughing at him.

"Now, you die!" He screeched, his veins popping out onto the chalk-white skin, a dimly blue, almost white if you added three shades of white to it. He grabbed the human's head and turned it to the side, lowering his mouth to his neck to only hear his pulse beating wildly like a horse on the run.

The human reached out his hand for his sword, but the vampire only kicked it away farther into a underbush beside a tree. The human only dropped his hand in defeat.

He was dead.

Gabrielle swiped his slippery tongue over the human's pulse, his breath warm at the wet spot.

"Tasty..." he rasped, and backed away with a smile.

The human only looked up, his eyes of sapphires filled with worry, pain, and a glint of freedom before it faded away.

The vampire gave him a confused look as the human reached for his pocket.

What-

Before the vampire did anything, the human took a silver knife out of his pocket and stabbed it in the vampire's heart, making Gabrielle screech as loud as a banshee in the forest. The human pushed him off as black blood spurted onto his peachy face, and got up and looked for his sword blindlessly, and finally found it and picked it up, taking his sleeve and wiping the blood from his face.

It was cold as any other vampire blood, black as night, and sticky like tar, but thin like water.

He just don't know why it was like that with vampires like Gabrielle.

"Let's end this." the human breathed, and yelled, running up to the vampire and grabbed his knife from his heart, slicing this way and that, black blood splattering onto the bright green grass, like fireworks in the dim moonlight, until the vampire dropped to the ground, almost like layered ham.

Gabrielle's breathing was shallow, his eyes narrowed into slits, only to have a tall shadow block the moonlight from his face.

The human walked up to him and raised his sword.

"Goodnight, Gabrielle." he said, and dropped his sword onto his neck, making a tight wedge onto the ground, a soft thunk heard in the quiet, bloody night. The head rocked back and forth for a moment or two, but soon stopped, black blood spurting from his veins.

His eyes turned from black to a bright brown human color, and soon turned back to black again, the light fading away from the black irises, a thin trail of black blood leaking from the corner of his mouth.

"That's 234 down." he said, and went to fish in his pocket to take out an old brown leather bag, coated in a dark substance, reeky as three months' old poop. He bent down and grabbed the head by his hair, and dropped it in the bag, closing it tight afterwards.

He then looked down at the body, and decided to leave the body as it was.

What was the point of you moving it with you when you can leave it here and let it rot in the sun in the next few hours?

He shrugged and pocketed his knife and swung his sword over his shoulder, walking off into the deer trail and heading south to bury his head in the bodyless graveyard he made.

And then go home once and for all, for the night.

To go home and take a shower and go to bed, hoping that another vampire doesn't come after him during the night when his defenses are lowered down for a moment or two.

A vampire that would destroy the last human of his family of vampire hunters, Finn Mertens.


	3. Anger Won't Solve Anything For You

As Finn walked down to the graveyard, he couldn't help but look around at his surroundings.

The trees were bent at different angles, dark as Batman's suit of awesome gadgets. Long, green leaves lingered at the edges of the branches, watching Finn with their small, cellular eyes filled venom and hatred, as if they didn't want him burying heads that don't belong in their precious soil.

The moon was a bit higher in the sky, but remained its dim color. Crickets continued their chirping now, since they thought that the danger was over now.

Which it _was_.

Finn soon looked up to see a tall, black iron gate that circled around a large perimeter, and couldn't help but slightly frown, and show a look of disgust because of the smell from the head that was in the leather in his hand.

The coppery smell of blood, lingering in his family for days, months, years, decades, **_centuries_**.

Until that bomb destroyed everything, but only left him as the last human left on this crazy, weird world. Abraham Lincoln was a human too, until he..._sorta_ became a Martian because he **_is_** the King Of Mars.

Or more of a statue from the Lincoln Memorial, really, since he sacrificed himself to save Jake.

How Abe got there, he may never know. Or about his ancestry of his family...

Finn only let out a sigh of disgust and tiredness, since he was traveling for days, eliminating vampires like he was born to do.

And bury their bodyless heads in the graveyard, wherever he can _find_ one, or _make_ one. Like this graveyard, for example.

As he walked in through the gate, the smell of dirt and faint blood rose up through his nostrils, to his brain and coursing through his body, making him feel a bit stiff.

The ground was bumpy, for there were small mounds of dirt and pebbles with small, round tombstones splattered everywhere, in rows of uneven lines. The grey, weather-worn tombstones were cracked in places, and only held faint names and dates that they were eliminated. Or the date that they died on.

From Finn Mertens.

Finn exhaled the graveyard musk from his mouth, and walked all the way to the back to come across a lone grave, a small hole two feet wide dug up, dirt piled beside it, and a tombstone with their markings beside the dirt mound. It was right in the corner of the gates, which held an old, rusty shovel, too worn to be used anymore as if it's going to be in rusty ashes in any moment.

He took his sword from his shoulder and wedged it in the ground, grabbing the bag from his hand and opened it up, flipping it upside down to let the bloody head thump in the grave, and grabbed the shovel and started burying the head until it was covered with all of the dirt, and smoothed it with the back of the shovel.

He laid the shovel beside his feet and grabbed the heavy tombstone, and grabbed the marker and the hammer and started pounding the name into the stone, loud pounding and clanking heard through the night. Metal against stone.

Soon, he was done, and lifted it up to the head of the grave, and drove it through the soil until it was deep enough to be only knocked over with a battering ram, if there was any left in the world.

_'GABRIELLE'_, it read in large fonts and capital letters, _'Died- Sept. 24, 4026; Born-Unknown; Age- 19'_

It was good enough for now in scrawly handwriting. Readable from a far distance, though.

Finn only sighed and wiped the light sweat from his eyebrow, and grabbed his shovel and his sword from the ground, picking up the bag afterwards and putting it in his pocket.

He then turned and walked out of the cemetary, a shovel in one hand and his Demon Blood sword in the other, traveling north, to go home to rest.

* * *

**Somewhere in a dark lair...**

**"AHHHHHHH!" **he roared, flipping over the large desk, bottles of liquids and old papers clashing to the cement floor. He breathed heavily through his mouth of razors, looking around him everywhere but the five vampires, who stepped away from him to be nowhere near his wrath.

**"HOW DOES HE KEEP DOING _THIS_?! HOW DO YOU VAMPIRES _KEEP FAILING ME_?!"** he screamed at the top of his lungs, making a girl vampire weep in misery.

It was a large, dark room a size of a house, a small, blazing fire lighting the room dimly. Above the fireplace was a picture of the Civil War, and a mantle that held bottles of red liquids and whiskey. Beside the lit fireplace was a large bookshelf filled with years of worn books, old and new. On the wall beside it was a large door, and some pictures from the 1700s and 1800s, one of them Abraham Lincoln and his son, Willie, and Finn Mertens, and the others vampires that were most skilled...

Like Adam and Vadoma.

On the wall opposite of that was a large, mahogany desk that was flipped over, papers and liquids splattered on the floor in front of three male vampires and two female vampires, making the papers bleed with ink and going red. On the wall beside the desk was a door hidden in darkness that led somewhere deeper in the lair, a door that led to armory and liquids like blood and liquor, half of them expired centuries ago.

The fireplace only showed a man of 37 years, tall and handsome for his age. He had dark brown hair that had a style from the 1700s, his skin the palest one of them all. His eyes were black irises that held a look of hate, agony and failure, his nose sharp and thin. His mouth was now in a thin pale line, blue veins popping everywhere on his neck. There was two small pinpricks on the left side of his neck, covered by his shirt collar, but only revealed one pinprick.

He wore a white buttoned shirt, a pair of black pants from a stylish suit, and black suit shoes. His silhouette stood on the ground, taking the same position as he was, but a bit more blurry and flickering from the fire.

"Tell me how you five _keep **failing me**_." he said in a low voice, his teeth bared to the maximum of fangs.

None of them spoke, but only dropped their heads to look at the ground.

"...should I rip you limb from limb, or should I send you to the Lich and Wich?" he questioned.

The five of them lifted their heads up suddenly, and shook their heads.

"No, Master." a vampire male said, going on one knee. "Not necessary _yet_. We _**will**_ get Finn Mertens and destroy him." he looked up at him. "Just give us another chance."

The Master thought for a moment, and turned to the fireplace, lacing his hands together behind his back.

"...very well then. But this is your _last_ chance. After this, and you fail, I will drain you of your blood." he stated, his veins disappearing into his pale skin.

"Yes, Master." the male said, and stood up.

"Now get out of my sight, and don't come back until you accomplish his head."

He nodded, and walked out of the room, the other four in tow.

A moment of silence was then ensued on him.

**"KAITLIN!"** he suddenly yelled, his veins appearing again, nearly on the point of bursting out of his skin.

A girl boomed into the door with a purple robe over her shoulders that went down to her knees, her hair a coppery color and curly to her shoulders, her eyes narrowed, brown irises on white.

**"What?!"** she screeched, her peachy cheeks a bright red.

"Call Marshall Lee. Tell him to come here. We need his...ah..._help_ with a certain individual..." he said, and smiled to the 24-year-old.

Kaitlin scoffed. "You disturbed me of my moment with my boyfriend just to tell me to _call_ somebody? You _must_ be out of your damn mind." she stated.

The male only laughed, a laugh similar to Adam's laugh. If he ever _did_ laugh in the movie...

"I am _now_. But we need to destroy the human." he said, his face becoming serious. "He's killing the excellent ones...all of our smart ones, leaving us with the dumb ones. We need to kill Finn...and only Henry's great-great-grandson can do it for us. Marshall Lee..." he then took a deep breath and let it out.

Kaitlin just crossed her arms across her chest. "You need to get your head out of your ass and go do it yourself. I am not doing _**jack**_ unless I'm _done_ with my boyfriend. I ain't your slave."

"What? You're suckling blood from each other while riding him and moaning and banging onto the wall?" he said, turning to his sister.

"..." Kaitlin only had her cheeks turn a shade of red darker.

"Oh, yeah. I _**know**_ what you're doing. I can hear it down the hallway above two floors. Superior hearing, sister." he said, and gave a devious smile.

"...what's his fucking number?" she mumbled under her breath.

He only smirked. "It's right in the library beside the phone, Kaitlin. Call him and tell him what's going on, and _then_ you can go back to your boyfriend and start sucking on each other again."

Kaitlin only turned and stomped off away into the darkness, mumbling curses under her breath.

He only sighed, and turned back to the fire, staring at its licking flames.

"You may have won the battle, Finn, but you haven't won the war _yet_." he stated, and grabbed a glass bottle that held a red liquid off the mantle and popped opened the top, drinking the blood that it contained.


	4. Marceline, Don't Fail Me

Author's Note:

Hey guys. Whitey here...

I have some news to make. Next week I won't be able to type at all because of benchmarks, and I'm going to a sleepover at one of my friend's house next weekend, and her dad disessembled her laptop, so...I won't be able to type. XD

And my phone is sorta dead, and I ran out of minutes... (darn those minutes for a trackphone!)...so I can't type on that...

So...ehhhhh...but I'll _still_ be able to respond to the PM messages, but after Sunday, I won't be able to type, but I'll answer the PM messages. Whatever they would be...

So, I'm sorry for the desparate people out there that's waiting for the next chapter on whatever stories I'm working on, so...sorry.

* * *

As Finn walked on home, he couldn't help but wonder why he was born to do this job that he was meant to continue from generation from generation. From Abraham Lincoln to him…the last human on the planet. The galaxy, even. Possibly the _whole_ universe!

But…he _does_ remember something about his father stating _something_ about Abraham Lincoln…but that was only when he was so young yet just no more than three months and a year old.

_"Finny…" he remember his dad say, pounding a long, thin, silver axe blade into its shape, "…listen carefully to Pappy, alright?" he looked at the young Finn, who only wore just a diaper._

_It was a warm spring night in the forest, a blazing fire behind Finn's Dad, George, who had his back arched over a thin, slender piece of wood that was being created into an axe. The moon was nowhere to be seen, but only handfuls of sparkly stars were up in the night sky, winking down at the two._

_The fire showed Finn and George's shadow, who raised a hammer and pounded the thin blade into the wood, clanging heard loudly into the night._

_Finn only babbled and stuck a chubby fist into his mouth, the cloth over the prickly short stump covering his smooth legs from getting splinters._

_"Well, you may not remember this…but…I want you to know, that your great 17th grandfather was a president of the United States. The wonderfullest, greatest president that we **ever** voted for, I should say…Before they sent off a nuclear bomb to Asia in 2026…" Pappy said with a sigh, and stopped using the hammer against the sharp silver blade that was pounded deeply into the axe, only five inches extruded from the long, slender wood. "...that's politics for ya. But that was hundreds of years ago…now, do you know who your great 17th grandfather was?" he asked._

_Finn only smiled and took out his wet fist to only clap his hands together in enthusiasm, which only made Pappy smile._

_"…your great 17th grandfather…was Abraham Lincoln." Pappy stated, making Finn give him a confused look, which made Pappy smile all the greater. "The greatest president through the Civil War, the only president that fought off vampires at night, the only president that freed the slaves, the president that wanted to be a lawyer, the president that never gave up, the president that towered over everyone, the president that got us through it all, the president that was so grave-like…**but**!" Pappy said with a maniac smile, a sweat of excitement rolling down his face, the axe dropped to the grass and soon, long forgotten. "…but…he was the **greatest leader any nation in the universe can ever give to a wonderful life of a planet like ours**…and nobody is** ever **greater than him, or be like him ever again." He stated, looking up at the starry sky with his mouth hung open._

_"…**that** man…would be my great 16th uncle, I guess. But Finny…" he then looked down at his son with a determined look, "…when you're older, your pappy will teach you how to kill your worst enemy that has ever lived, understand?"_

_Finn only babbled and rolled onto his side, his head a little over the edge, which only made Pappy sigh._

_"…maybe seven years would do…" he said, and bent down to pick up the unfinished axe and continued to work on it._

...that axe…

…the axe that he uses to this day. The axe that will never be forgotten. The family axe that was passed down from Abraham to his cousin, down the rest of his family memebers, and remodeled by Dad, and down to Finn now.

The one and _only_ thing that reminded him of his long lost, dead parents.

Finn stopped in his tracks, taking a mental note of the surroundings, the same as earlier before the moon was in the middle of the sky.

He looked up and saw that it was now midnight and only sighed, and kept on walking north to home, impatient to take a shower.

* * *

**In the Dark Cave of Vampires…**

* * *

"Everyone, _please_, settle down!" the vampire counselor yelled at the top of his lungs, sweat rolling up his face like water was poured all over him, his cheeks a bright red.

Vampire of different shapes, sizes and colors were in a large cave that extruded large spikey columns of brown rock from the ceiling, their hissing and chattering too loud for the counselor to speak over.

The cave was a dark cave if it wasn't for the fact of torches hung up on the ceiling in large handmade chandeliers lighting up the darkness only up a few notches.

The vampire counselor was a man of four and twenty years (24 years old) who had a skinny frame, and had brown, curly hair, his eyes the darkest brown you can see. He was about five foot two feet tall, slouching down while trying to talk over the others, wearing a tuxedo that looked like he was going to go to an important meeting, a bowtie wrapped above his chest.

The vampire counselor only sighed as it was no use, and stood up straight, his fangs growing to his bottom lip. He took a deep breath and yelled at the top of his lungs, silencing everything in the cave. Even the torches seem to stand still, their flames growing a bit dimmer.

"_**If you don't shut your mouth holes, I will rip you piece to piece and feed you to the Devil myself!"**_

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes and open mouths, surprised out of their wits that he said that.

"_NOW_…since he has all of your attention…_I_ have an announcement to make." Said a voice, making everyone gasp softly.

Everyone turned to look at the man that spoke, and gasped as if they saw a horrific sight or was told some bad news. The counselor turned to see the pale green man, and suddenly stepped out of the way for the king to walk up, facing the colony of vampires that suddenly got on their knees and bowed down to him.

"Humph." Marshall Lee grunted, crossing his arms behind his back. "The same as usual." He stated, narrowing his eyes together.

Marshall Lee, the vampire king, wore his natural attire, a mop of curly black hair on top of his head, hiding his eyebrows, but didn't hide his eyes of blood red. He wore a checkered black and red shirt over a black tank top, a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of red sneakers.

"…now…what is the problem here? Kaitlin told me something about…a Finn Mertens here…" he raised a hidden eyebrow.

The counselor got on his knee and looked up at the king. "Ms. Kaitlin is right, your Highness…but, he's been killing the excellent ones, leaving us with the neutral ones and some dumb ones…he _especially_ killed Hanna and Gabrielle, who were second to most vampires of the excellent ones in our f-fields." He said, slightly stuttering at the end.

Marshall only scoffed.

"Are you _kidding_ me? Those vampires that are excellent, they're getting killed by a bastard of Abraham Lincoln's great 17th grandson that only has an _axe_ to protect himself with?" Marshall scowled, and waved a hand for the counselor to be dismissed from him.

"As for the rest of you…" he said to the crown in a loud voice that rang out through the whole cave like an echo, "…I…I am actually…_disappointed_ in you all. You should be scary vampires that suck blood, not weenie vampires that is scared of a **_simple_** human like Finn Mertens. Just one bite on his neck, and he's dead. Simple as that. Henry Sturges would be very _upset_ with you all…**_especially_** Adam and Vadoma…" Marshall said, pacing along the molded rock that was to be a stage. He watched some vampires stiffen up. Or in fact, _all_ of them, since the ancient vampire trio was mentioned.

"You have until the end of the month to destroy Finn Mertens. Now…either you _destroy_ him, or…each and every single one of you babies will die of my wrath." he spat with agony and pure hatred.

They all stared at the ground.

"…any takers?" he asked, stopping at the middle of the stage. He found out that no one wanted to try, and he grew into a boil of rage and frustration, until he saw a skinny hand raised high into the air.

"Yes? You, in the middle beside the one with glasses." He pointed to the hand, making the vampires depart into a clear row, which revealed a girl of 18 wearing a black sweater, gray jeans and a pair of red sneakers. She had long black hair that stopped to her ankles, and had pale skin, a light pale blue to be exact. Her eyes were irises of black, a small thin line of a mouth sewn on her face.

Marshall only raised an eyebrow, while some vampires mumbled under their breaths, making the girl stand tall and straight with a convincing smile.

_"She's gonna **kill** the human."_

_"She'll cut him up to **pieces**…"_

_"…she'll turn him into one of her own…a **slave**, possibly…"_

_"The** only** greatest vampire of us all…"_

Marshall's eye only twitched for a good minute, until he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"**SHUT UP YOU DAMNED CREATURES OF FAILURE!"** he boomed, his veins popping out of his skin like popcorn popping in the microwave. Everyone soon became quiet, silencing their mumbling. But it didn't startle the girl one bit, but only made her smile the greater.

Marshall only tilted his head to the side and gave her a confused look.

"Your name, brave and_ hopefully_ not dumb one?" he asked.

"Marceline Abadeer, your Highness." She said, and bowed down Chinese style and stood straight again, making Marshall grunt in approval and surprise.

"Step up here so I can observe you. See if you're…_worthy_ enough." He said, and sidestepped to the right a bit.

Marceline walked up to the stage and stepped in front of the king, who observed her from all angles, sides and whatever else.

"Any weapons?" he asked.

Marceline only smirked and reached behind her back to grab a long samurai sword and an axe bass that was created into an instrumental weapon.

"Huh. Any skills?"

"Flexibility, a bit of other gymnastics, faster than other vampires, better hearing and great senses." She said, pushing a lock of long hair out of her face to wrap around her pointy ear.

"Hmm…can you fight?"

"Like a ancient wrestler. And like a secret ninja." She smirked.

"…can you kill Finn Mertens?"

"As fast as you want me to." She said, looking down at her fingers.

"I want him _dead_ by the end of two months. Wait. No. Bring him to me _**alive**_. Give you a little time on your hands, Marceline. And _don't_ fail me like the others."

"Yeah, sure. I won't fail you, my king. Like I won't fail my father. You have my word, your Highness." She bowed down, and walked off the stage and disappeared through the crowd, leaving a stunned Marshall Lee on the stage.

"I think we might win this war once and for all." Marshall stated, making the counselor sigh and fall face first to the stage.


	5. Author's Note Statement

Author's Notice:

*sighs*

This is not an extra chapter, if that's what you're thinking.

I have some news to tell, or rather, _say_, to you guys.

1- I may be off of the stories for a while, because I have Typer's Block, and I wanna watch Abraham Lincoln (What? He's **my** favorite president, _and_ my favorite person, apart from the others I've listed somewhere else) for President's day before Bad Little Boy comes on. ***fangirl squeal***

2- I have a field trip coming up on Tuesday after Prez's Day, and then I have to come up with the fees for the end of the school year and the field trip to Washington D.C. and Busch Gardens before March 28. And that's over a $100 I have to give in... *annoyed groan*

3- I'm starting on a different story, Sonic the Hedgehog or Kirby, and I want to because...well, I like Sonic, but it's only to get on my brother's nerves. :p

4- I mean, this is **5** stories I gotta keep up with. When I'm writing...ah, hold on. *counts fingers* About 4 or whatever more that I started recently. I alternate a lot, so...meh. But I do thank the comments, though. And I will continue them.

5- ...I'm sorry, but I got an interest in science lately, because it's my favorite subject, playas. And the classmates are killing me in it because of their behavior, which doesn't get anything done! :(

And our conversations at lunch with my friends are becoming more awkward and scarier by the day. *shivers*

6- I'm trying to get my relationship with my..._friend_...to work again, and have to comfort him every once a while... :( I really do feel bad for him, but I'm trying really hard to mend his heart and soul together with the needle of hope as best as I can.

7- ...My Civics teacher is driving me crazy with the studying he wants me to do. I really don't study, because then I'll forget everything as fast as lightning, which screws me up more. SO..._that's_ gonna be a problem. Besides, I'm **never** good at governmental issues. Especially when I'm in Virginia with its confusing taxes...

8- ...I'm figuring out if I should **REALLY** join the JROTC, or leave on with my life. My family is poor, and we don't have insurance yet...so...I think I might...

9- High school scheduling. Which is **done**.

10- I'm making robots in Tech Ed. So I may make a model or two with K'Nex pieces...

11- Trying my _**very**_ hardest to not kill a classmate that is _driving me **nuts**_...

12- Trying my best to not get killed by Mom when I annoy her. :D I _**LUV**_ HER!

13- My ear is driving me _nuts_, and it's **killin' me**! :l *twitches eye*

14- Pulling my geometry grade of a B- to an A...or somewhere along there.

15- Trying to straighten everything up and looking and discussing about my career as an astronomer. :)

16- Researching a bunch of junk that I really don't even** have** a reason for. (like, what is death, werewolves, dark angel, Abraham Lincoln, Henry Sturges, Liam Gallagher, Noel Gallagher, Queen Victoria, King Henry, vampires, etc.)

17- Figuring out how I'm going to get more candy corn... :l I'm getting very irritated now...

18- ...did I mention about the relationship problem?

19- Figuring out what am I going to do for high-school...

20- Well, it's a lot of things, but I think that's everything.

21- It's the same author's note for all the stories, in case some of you noticed. Which is what I did for last time. u-u

22- Now. Jealousy And Hatred Of One Another's Flame will be the last story I ever think of, and I may stop working on that. I don't even know how or why I came up with it, but I wanted Flame Princess, so...meep. But, it's going to be a while for that one.

23- Will You Take Me? is the recent one, so..._that'll_ take a break. And I've decided...that it won't be a sequel. It will be in one big book. Or file. Or notepad. Or _whatever_ you want to call it.

24- One By One, The Stripes Go On ...meh. I dunno, but that may _also_ take a break. And I thank BossKing for reviewing it, although the last chapter was a bit weird and creepy, since I added Doctor Who in it. (reminds me, I must watch the science fiction show!) But I **might** work on it. And the Lich will be in it soon...

25- Finn Mertens: Vampire Hunter may have to wait, since I'm _really_ narrative on it. In a way. But it'll continue.

26- Troubling Truths Or Devastating Dares, that will be worked on. You'll see. By the by, I'm running out of Truth or Dares for that. :i

27- Rex's Nightmare is completed, so I'm not worried about that.

28- During Spring Break is the time I should have ideas for _all_ of the stories, but I won't type on that Friday, nor Saturday and possibly Sunday, since I will be with a friend, who is going to help me pick out a prom dress, since she said that she was going to drag me out of the house if I don't go. **SO**...I'll be shopping during that week, I suppose.

29- Also, I will be busy dealing with my friend's life, since it's complicated for him and I...so that's another reason why. *sad face*

30- I'll still be busy with PMs, but only for a little while. So...about two or so more weeks and I'll have to stop with the PMs. (Sorry BossKing109, Fiolee1000 and TNBCCrazed)

31- I think we know about everything, so...uh, yeah. During the summer is when I'll continue. But until then, the stories will be on a pitstop.

32- Peeps, do forgive me, but I'm going to be busy for a while. So...eh. But, bye!

P.S.- If you want to talk, you can PM me. Until then, my Peeps!

-Werner Von Braun {I like the name, ok?}


End file.
